Unplanned
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Life never gives you more than you can handle, right?  Juice/OC with a little Sam in the mix


I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Unplanned**

I stared in surrender at the plus sign on the little stick. It shouldn't have been there, neither should the pink tip on the test I'd taken twenty minutes before nor the two blue lines on the test I'd taken before that. I felt my stomach heave and was glad I was in my bathroom; even so I made it to the toilet _just _in time and unloaded the breakfast I had just shared with Juice. I thanked every entity I knew of that I had my day off then cursed them because Gemma would be coming in an hour to take me shopping. She's figure this out, I knew she would. I threw all of the tests into the garbage by the toilet before I flushed and brushed my teeth. Having vomit breath would not help my situation. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Juice leaning against the counter, texting. He looked up and gave me a small smile, before he closed his cell.

"Rough morning babe?" He asked as he slid his sunglasses off his face and put them in the pocket of his cut.

"You could say that." I moved past him and got a bottle of water from the fridge, hoping it would stay down.

"I'm worried about you babe, you've been sick for the last week. Maybe you should go to the doctor or have Tara look at you." He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I didn't want to tell him what I'd just learned, I didn't know if we were ready. I had just gotten my Crow two weeks ago, too soon. Everything for us had been too soon.

"I took the morning off, I told Clay and Gemma I'd make sure you went to the doctor. They're worried about you too."He was so genuinely concerned that I started crying, at least this time I could blame it on hormones.

"I'm fine Juice, really I'm fine. A little cold isn't going to take me out. I'm a hunter for chrissakes, I take out things that have crossed over from Hell. I'll just take pills and rest. I'll be good." I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my robe as I pulled away.

"Uh, huh, you expect me to believe that when you're standing there crying? Get dressed I'll take you to the doctor. Be sure to bring the good insurance card." He gently pushed me toward the bedroom and I got dressed like he asked but I had no intention of going to the doctor. Thankfully I got a call from an unfamiliar number. I picked up the phone and tentatively answered.

"Hello?" I waited patiently for a response and didn't have to wait long.

"Ariel Singer?" A gruff voice asked and I could just sense it was a hunter.

"This is she." I held the phone to my ear as I pulled on my jeans.

"My name is Matthew Myers, I've worked with your Dad in Pensacola. I'm working a case in California and could use some help." I had been doing odd hunts for the last month, mostly working the research and investigative angle but hunting nonetheless and Juice was a great assistant.

"Where are you in California Mr. Myers?" I was willing to do anything to get out of going to the doctor. I already knew what my issue was.

"Small town called Pope, working on a Chimera hunt. Always better to have two working the case." He was right, Chimeras were tricky bastards and had no problem tearing hunters limb from limb, it was always better to have one do the actual killing and the backup keep watch.

"I'm in Charming, about twenty minutes from there. You sure it's a Chimera, they're messy and I haven't heard anything from my contact in the ME's office about bodies being shredded like Barbacoa." I put the phone on speaker as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"It's mostly taking out animals though it took out a hitchhiker outside town. Can you meet me in an hour in the diesel yard? We can go over the case then." He sounded a bit suspicious then and it made up my mind that I wasn't going alone.

"Sure I'll be there." I hung up and pulled on my boots as Juice came into the bedroom.

"Ready to go baby?" He leaned against the door jamb as he waited for my answer.

"I just got a call from a hunter out near Pope, he needs my help with a Chimera. At least that's the story he's telling. I want you to come with me when I meet with him. The way he ended the conversation was kind of hinky." He sat down on the bed and sighed.

"This wasn't really a request was it? You were just telling me what was going to happen, weren't you?" I laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Yep and we're taking Stevie. I wanna have my arsenal ready in case he's ready for the hunt." I got off the bed and was out the door before he could barely register it.

"Gemma's gonna have my ass for this." He sighed again and followed me out to Stevie. We were nearly silent on our drive to Pope. He was annoyed that I refused to go to the doctor and that I was driving Stevie. He didn't like riding bitch.

As we pulled into the diesel yard something didn't feel right. It wasn't like my usual evil detecting, that was sharp and immediate and drew me to the evil like a GPS. This was muffled, dull like hearing something underwater or putting cheesecloth over your eyes. Something _not quite_ right. I put my hand on Juice's arm and he got what I was going for. He felt that something wasn't right either. I took my berretta from under my seat and clicked the safety off before I opened my door and slowly, carefully slipped out. I held the gun at my side and looked on as a beat up Ford drove up and parked ten feet from me. The man that got out was in classic hunter garb, faded jeans, a hunting jacket with a trucker hat and heavy boots. He also had about five days growth on his cheeks and hair that hadn't been groomed in a while. There was also an aura around him that made me press my finger to the trigger.

"You Ariel?" He asked loudly as he walked around the front of his truck.

"You Matthew?" I kept my voice even and stared into his eyes. I saw a flash and was on the ground as the first incendiary hit the ground behind me. I brought up my gun and was ready to shoot when I felt weight crashing into me from the side. I was pinned to the car by what had to be a hell hound and managed to empty my clip into it before it fell.

I was pinned under the hellhound, helpless as "Matthew" came over and ran his fingers over my face. I hadn't heard Juice and I was terrified. He didn't know how to deal with hellhounds; I had barely taught him the basics of exorcism.

"Don't worry about Loverboy, Messenger, my pretties are keeping him entertained on the other side of the car. Don't look so shocked girl, not everyone in the Pit supports Crowley." I tried to force the massive invisible bulk off me as the demon dipped his fingers in the blood on the cut above my eye and brought them to his lips. "Hmm, I've never tasted the blood of a messenger before."

"And you never will." The voice sounded familiar and I saw the demons face flash as a knife was driven through his chest. I was having trouble breathing from the hellhound still being on my chest and as the world started to fade I saw a face, that shouldn't have been there, the face of a dead man.

"Sam…" I whispered as the world went black.

"Will you shut the fuck up, she's coming around." I moaned as the world started to take shape again.

I blinked and tried to force the world to focus faster. My head spun as I tried to take in what I was seeing and feeling. My head was on Juice's lap and he was running a hand over my hair. On my other side I saw something that I shouldn't have been seeing. Sam was kneeling and had my hand in his two huge ones. Juice was glaring at him while he was looking back without any emotion at all, it was beyond creepy.

"Sam…" I didn't want to believe it was really him but there was no denying it when he looked down at me.

"Hey Ari, I'm glad you're up." I pulled my hand from his and scrambled up into Juice's arms, he took me without question.

"You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in the Pit. The demons told me you were there, Sephariel said she couldn't sense you. What the fuck are you doing out of the Pit, Sam?" I was starting to babble and Juice wrapped his arms fully around me.

"Believe me, I don't know how I got out and I'm not questioning it. I'm just happy to be above." He spread his hands out in supplication and I let out a snort.

"Happy, right…How long Sam? How long have you been out of the Pit?"I glared at him and he didn't flinch, usually my glares brought some response from him but this time I got nothing.

"A few months now. I wanted you to move on Ari. I can tell that's happened. This guy was a damn guard dog, as soon as he saw me checking you out he was on me." He chuckled and I looked at him, his eye was swollen and his lip was split, Juice had really done a number on him.

"He's Juice, call him Juice." He was right I had moved on but my heart was trying to tell me I still wanted Sam.

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to insult you." Sam held out his hand and Juice simply stared at it.

"I'm not your bro and you should leave before I let the others know you're here. You hurt Ari and she's ours, we don't let that shit slide." I grabbed the arm that was wrapped around my middle and moved my hand until I clasped his.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take her from you. In fact I had no intention of letting you know I was here. The demon forced my hand." He gave an apologetic smile and it took everything in my power not to launch myself at him and land punches until I felt better.

"Were you ever going to seek me out?" Juice's arms tightened around me and I needed the comfort.

"A couple of months ago I was ready to come to you, see if you wanted to hunt with me again. I saw you with him, making love. I decided that what you had in Charming was better than anything you could have with me." He looked so honest I let out a chuckle.

"You always had great timing Sam. First you come to me when I'm just starting to get into the fold and could have left. You leave. Now you're back and this time I'm in too deep, couldn't leave if I wanted to."I felt Juice's arm loosening and turned to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Would you be happy if you left with him?" He brought his hand to my cheek and I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't be happy baby and he knows that. I'm your Old Lady; him being back doesn't change that." I tipped my head and he brought his lips to mine.

Sam stood up and I broke the kiss and did the same. As Juice stood behind me, being a solid wall of support I went to Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the embrace and held me. The tears that had been hiding behind my eyes flowed freely and he rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm so sorry Ari, so sorry." He placed a kiss to the top of my head and passed me onto Juice, both physically and symbolically.

"If you're hunting near Charming again, give me a call. I can do some research for you or give you a new ID. SAMCRO discount." Juice chuckled at that and Sam gave me a small smile.

"Maybe I should come back in about seven months…The demon's companion was chatty, she taunted us." I looked at him in shock then turned around to see Juice with a grin on his face.

"Baby I was gonna-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"We'll talk about this later." He replaced his finger with his lips and I melted. Sam chuckled behind us.

"See, what you have here in Charming is better than anything you could've had with me. I'll be seeing you Ari."

The kiss broke in time for me to turn around and see Sam get in a black sports car. A car I'd seen driving around Charming. I smiled and waved as Juice pulled me into his arms again. He nodded as the car drove past us and Sam honked. One chapter of my life finally ended and I was ready to start another. Juice placed his hand on my stomach and I placed my hand over his. We were a family now and I knew without question that we could handle it. Nothing for us had been too soon, it had been just right.

**Author's Note:** I know he doesn't seem like the Soulless! Sam we've come to recognize from the show. In my mind's eye he's acting like he did when he first saw Dean before Dean realized something was up. Ari's getting inklings of that "off" feeling. I'm in the process of writing a valid sequel to _A New Life_ that will incorporate Sam, the Sons, Ari, Bobby and maybe Granddaddy Winchester. It will take place during the gap between seasons 1 and 2 and a lot of questions will be answered and new storylines exposed. Thank you all for your support I hope you like these stories enough for me to continue.


End file.
